Incentive
by figliedellatempesta
Summary: Crack alert! Champion Steven just can't concentrate when May is around.  Hoennchampionshipping.  T for sexual themes but not lemons.  One-shot.


Warning: Crack and sexual themes/references, but no citrus! MayxSteven (Hoennchampionshipping). Yes, it's silly, just a random idea I wrote for fun, don't be offended! Please note, May is meant to be about 18 in this fic, NOT 10 or whatever she is in the anime! Steven isn't a pervert. Much. )

* * *

Steven was horny. It wasn't a usual occurrance. It wasn't to say that he didn't have an interest in women; it was just that most of his time and thoughts were taken up by other pursuits, mainly Steel Pokemon and rock collecting, as well as his full-time occupation as League Champion, and his near constant crusade against Teams Magma and Aqua. As such, Steven didn't spend a lot of time with women, and nor did he particularly mind this. His occasional needs were usually satisfied quite adequately by his right hand. But on this particular day, Steven was starting to notice the fact that he had not, in all honesty, had sex for almost two years. And it was starting to take it's effect on the silver haired Champion.

He was beginning to find it harder and harder to ignore the persistent ache in his nether regions, a situation which was not, in any way, helped by his close proximity to a certain young, female Pokemon trainer. May Maple had been friends with Steven Stone for several years. A completely platonic relationship, much to Steven's chagrin. Since the pair spent most of their time together focussed on fighting against the world-domination orientated schemes of the two Hoenn criminal organisations, Steven had little time to consider May's feminine charms, but since things had settled down a bit lately, he was beginning to notice his attraction to her. Generally, he saw her as a younger sister, whom he was required to protect and teach about the world. However, if she was his younger sister, he probably wouldn't have quite the same level of interest in her breasts, nor would he have the same tightening in his stomach, and the same aching sensation a little lower down every time he saw her.

Currently, May was sitting on the edge of his desk, dressed in a somewhat tight dress which nicely accentuated her not large, but sufficient cleavage. May was chattering away about something to do with Wallace's Water Pokemon, while he tried not to look up her skirt, or down her cleavage; both of which were proving strangely difficult.

"...so I'm thinking that maybe a Hyper Beam would be the way forwards. What do you think?"

"...hm?" Steven replied, trying to shift his attention from the way the necklace May was wearing was nestled neatly in between her breasts.

"Weren't you listening at all Steven?" she enquired, a little annoyed.

"Uh, yeah, of course I was... um, Hyper Beam, you say?"

May nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, against his Luvdisc, do you think that would be ok?"

"Uh, sure," Steven replied, unhelpfully, wondering whether or not he should tell May that he could see all the way up her skirt.

May sighed. "What's up Steven? You don't seem to be concentrating very well... Are you ok? Are you ill?" A mildly conerned look came across the teen's face.

Steven flushed, ever so slightly. "Nothing. Just, just a... a headache. Yeah, a headache, that's all." He gave May a slightly foolish smile and ruffled his silver hair.

"Oh," May said, sympathetically. "Well how about a back rub then?"

The mild redness in Steven's cheeks intensified. "Uh... um..."

May took advantage of Steven's hesitation to position herself behind him, gently massaging his shoulders and back. A low groan inadvertantly escaped the Champion's lips and he grimaced in horror. Fortunately, May seemed to interpret this as a sign that Steven was ill, not that her touches were making him disturbingly aroused. Steven screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus his mind on a more innocent topic than the one that was currently occupying his mind. He tried, desperately, to focus on rocks, and stones; but his mind seemed magnetically drawn to images of May, her top slipping down over her shoulders, or her skirt hitching to reveal her slender, toned thighs. His mind began to drift further. May, semi-naked, sitting on his bed, her legs drawn up in front of her, coyly peeking out from beneath her hair; May, in some rather sensual underwear, seductively on all fours; May's hands, tracing down his chest, softly running over his..." _Oh God_, Steven thought to himself, _how did I end up there_? _Rocks, rocks, think about rocks_, he muttered to himself, under his breath.

That seemed to at least momentarily impede the very much unwanted hardness that was beginning to arise in a certain place. Steven had quite literally never felt so embarassed in his life.

"Is that better?" May asked, cheerily, completely unaware of the Champion's severe discomfort and embarassment.

"Er, yeah," Steven muttered, praying that May would cease with her ministrations and leave as soon as possible. "So, May, maybe you should get going then?"

"Hm? Oh right, I guess so... hey Steven, you're quite red actually, maybe you have a fever?" She pressed her hand against his forehead, checking his temperature. Steven let out something that could possibly have been described as a whimper.

May's breasts gently brushed against Steven's face for a mere second, but that was more than the female-contact-deprived Champion could handle; he was just praying that the younger girl didn't notice the tell-tale bulge in his trousers. He had a feeling that she would not appreciate it. As far as he was concerned, May was actively taking the piss out of him. In his mind, all she needed to do was take out a lolly-pop and start sucking it suggestively whilst making "mmm" noises. Actually, it wasn't something he would put past the rather mischievious trainer, there was a possibility she was trying to make him uncomfortable on purpose, or a possibility that she was really so naive that she didn't realise how seductive she was behaving. Or maybe she was behaving perfectly rationally and Steven was just letting his imagination run away with him!

"Hmm, yeah, you seem pretty warm Steven... maybe you should go to bed or something? I'll tuck you in if you want?" Steven's eyes widened slightly. Was this a normal thing for her to be suggesting? Maybe May was just a giant pervert underneath her seemingly cute exterior? No, that couldn't be the case, she just had a bad habit of being over-familiar sometimes. In fact, this was just another sign that she simply saw the Champion as a brother or a friend, not as a sexual being. Steven sighed, he was a little tired of always being seen as a friend figure and never as someone attractive, who someone _might _potentially want to sleep with.

"Uhh, no thank you May, I'll be perfectly fine on my own!" he muttered, hastily.

"Ok then," she smiled.

Steven stood around for a moment waiting for May to leave so he could have a lie down, or maybe a cold shower. But the blasted girl didn't leave.

"Ahem..."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I just want to make sure you're ok, then I'll go."

Steven frowned. The last thing he wanted was to get undressed in front of the precocious young trainer. Well, he sort of _did_ want that, but certainly not under these circumstances. Unable to think of any smart way of getting rid of her without insulting her, he just decided to lie down on his bed fully clothed. "Yeah, I'll be fine like this," he insisted.

"Hm, oh you better tuck in... and you should at least take off your shirt," she said, a slightly playful expression on her face, or was Steven imagining it? Her slim hands made to undo the top button of the Champion's shirt. Steven was torn between the reflexive responses of roughly pushing her away and grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed. Instead, he gritted his teeth and backed away from the brunette slightly.

"May, would you please just... leave?" he asked, almost pleading. "I'm, er, really sick and I don't want you to catch anything. And I really need to get some sleep, so I'll see you some other time, ok?"

May looked a little hurt and Steven felt quite bad about being so dismissive, but he was pretty sure that if she continued to act like this for ten more seconds then he'd be unable to restrain himself from wrestling the petite trainer onto the bed and relieving _her _of her clothes.

"Ok," she muttered, looking confused and a little sad. "Well I hope you feel better then Steven," she said, before turning and leaving the Champion in a rather flustered and agitated state.

* * *

Please R&R even if you are just going to tell me off for writing rubbish, haha xxx


End file.
